


Domestic Drabbles

by CaceyDoesThings



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaceyDoesThings/pseuds/CaceyDoesThings
Summary: Uh, I really love writing domestic stuff so anytime I write little things I'll put them here. :3c I'll add tags as needed but this will probably stay as strictly bbs... might add Voltron stuff? It depends, lmao.





	1. Bad Habits (H2OVanoss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra is cute/gross. Jonathan is an enabler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, sorry it's short! I'll try to write more next time!
> 
> (Her name is Terra because Jon thought it'd fit with the whole... h2o and owls. Water and air? He probably has to explain that to everyone and feels kinda bad but Evan thinks it's cute. They'd probably have another kid whose name has something to do with honey or teddy bears... or a nickname for the kid could be Honey Bear or something idk)

“Terra, that’s gross!” Jonathan laughed as Evan struggled to get the young girl to actually eat her food instead of just showing off the orange mush. He turned to Jon with a scowl.

“Stop encouraging her, it’s hard enough to get her to eat without you teaching her bad habits!” Evan scolded and Jon smiled.

“Sorry, pumpkin. It’s cute! And she’s so happy!” He half apologized, bursting out laughing again as Terra let what used to be goldfish slide off her tongue and onto the table. Evan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Alright! Fine… but you have to be on cleanup duty until she’s old enough to eat on her own. Yes, that includes baths, cleaning up her weird baby table, and…” He pauses to let that sink in. 

Jon gasps, “you wouldn’t!” Evan smiles smugly. Jon gapes at his awful husband and sputters.

Said awful husband laughs, “oh, but I would. If I have to watch her spit goldfish to make you laugh one more time you’re getting diaper duty.” 

Jon launches from his chair and practically throws himself across the table, grabbing Evan’s hands and kissing them. “Honey bunches, pumpkin pie, beautiful, perfect husband, light of my life, my one and only! I promise not to encourage gross eating habits! Just, please, don’t put me on diaper duty!”

Evan rolls his eyes and laughs, gently moving his hands to cup Jon’s face. “Fine, fine… I’ll keep diaper duty, but if you encourage her again I won’t hesitate to leave that job to you.” 

Jon smiles so lovingly that if Evan didn’t know any better he’d have thought they were saying their vows. “I love you with all my heart, Evan Fong.” 

Evan laughs and kisses Jon’s forehead, “I love you, too. But, please get her sippy cup?”


	2. Edgy Part 1 (H2OVanoss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra reaches her edgy phase, Evan and Jonathan struggle to deal with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh... fuckin uh........ this is just bullshit i wrote in English to pretend I was working.... uhhhhh... it's probably bad idk.... it's really short, rip... might add more to this???

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND ME!” The slamming door echoed through the suddenly quiet house. The father of larger stature and usually bright smile sighed, eyes tired and dark hair peppered with gray. He ran a hand through his hair as he slumped down into one of the many sloping plastic chairs surrounding the smooth dark island in the mishmash kitchen. 

“I wish she wouldn’t slam it so often…” his voice was soft and slightly hoarse from yelling. Their arguments were growing more frequent and it was taking a toll on him. Dark and calloused hands came to rest on his shoulders, working into his taut muscles. 

“I know, Ev… she’s at her rebellious stage, who knows, maybe she’ll start her own channel just like we did.” His tone was light but his voice was tired as well. Evan turned awkwardly in the shitty plastic chair and pulled his husband into his arms, choking down a growing lump in his throat. The calloused hands began rubbing small circles in his back, shifting the dark shirt that used to cling to well-kempt muscles.

“It was easier when she was little, Jon… when did it become so difficult?” Evan choked out, tears welling and rolling down his cheeks. 

“I don’t know, Ev… I really don’t know.” Jonathan replied softly, semi-chapped lips brushing against his husband’s hairline. He gently cupped Evan’s face, thumbs gently wiping away his tears. 

“We should… start on dinner…” Evan murmured, gently pushing Jonathan’s hands away from his face. Jonathan made a face at his husband’s avoidance but didn’t press the issue further, sliding from his lap. Evan wiped his own face with the back of his hand and moved to the “stainless” steel fridge, pulling it open and staring for a moment. 

Jonathan sighed quietly and glanced at the worn piano in their dining room, craving to hear its soothing notes. Instead, he turned to their row of cookbooks and various other books, grabbing one filled with nearly unreadable sticky notes and adorning a frayed spine. He ran his hand over the slight indents of lettering in the smooth, hard cover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard and I'm tired

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, sorry it was short! I'll try to write more next time! 
> 
> (Her name is Terra because Jon thought it'd fit with the whole... h2o and owls. Water and air? He probably has to explain that to everyone and feels kinda bad but Evan thinks it's cute. They'd probably have another kid whose name has something to do with honey or teddy bears... or a nickname for the kid could be Honey Bear or something idk)


End file.
